Harry PotterTwilight Chat
by Harry'sgurl00
Summary: What would happen if the characters from Harry Potter and Twilight were in the same chatroom? Chaos that's what! Watchas the characters cook up trouble and meet some unexpected people. I do not own Harry potter or Twilight.
1. Meeting

**A/N: Heyy everyone!! This is my first Harry Potter Twilght crossover. I thought of it a while ago, and finally got around to writing it. Also, thanks so much to my beta Suki-Itami! She is great and has some really good ideas. You guys should totally check out her stories thet are awesome!**

**XOXO**

**Harry'sgurl00**

Harry: This chat room idea was a really good idea, Hermione.

Hermione: Thanks Harry, but Ron helped.

Ron: Oh, come on Hermione, it was all you.

Hermione: No, it wasn't. It was your idea.

Ron: No, it was your idea.

Hermione: Nu-uh.

Ron: Uh-huh

Ginny: Guys! Come on! Does it really matter?

Harry: Thank you Gin.

Emmett: Who are you people?! And why are you in OUR chat room?!

Jasper: Yeah, who are you guys?

Harry: Oh, you've probably heard of me. I'm The Chosen One!

Hermione: Harry, would you shut up! It doesn't matter if you're "The Chosen One"!

Bella: Chosen to do what?

Ron: Only to defeat the Darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort!

Edward: Sorry, who?

Jasper: Wait, wizards? They aren't real. And that's saying something.

Rosalie: You're telling me.

Edward: Back to my question, who in the world is Voldomort?

Ron: Wow! These are some stupid wizards!

Emmett: We're not wizards we're vamp-

Alice: Vampanian people.

Hermione: Vampania isn't even a place!

Ron: Yeah, and she would know.

Harry: Wait a second! You guys aren't wizards?!?! You mean you're muggles?

Emmett: No, like I was trying to say before, we're vampires!

Alice: Emmett!! There goes our secret we're going to have to leave again!! Ugh!

Ron: Did you say vampires?!?! I HATE vampires!! They're eeeeeeevil!!

Hermione: Ron, they're not evil, they just have bad habits.

Edward: Thank you very much!

Ginny: No, you're pretty much evil.

Bella: That is SO not true!

Emmett: We know some werewolves too! Are they "eeeeeeevil"?

Jasper: Great Emmett! Now the werewolves have to move too!

Harry: Actually, we like werewolves! One of the best men I knew was a werewolf. And my godson is part werewolf.

Ron: Harry, why are we telling this to a bunch of vampires?

Alice: Cause we're awesome!!

Rosalie: What she said!

Ginny: I'm sure you are…

Emmett: We are!

Ron: I gotta go; Fred needs me over at the shop.

Hermione: Bye Wonnie-Kins! Come by my place later!

Ron: I told you to never call me that in public! Bye Harry.

*Ron has signed out*

Harry: Wonnie-Kins? He's gonna get crap for that one later…

Ginny: I've got some ideas!

Harry: I can help you with those.

Ginny: Come on, let's go!

*Harry has signed out*

*Ginny has signed out*

Emmett: This chat room is boring! Peace!

*Emmett has signed out*

Rosalie: Wait! I'm coming baby!

*Rosalie has signed out*

Hermione: Yeah well…I'm kinda afraid of being in a chat room with a bunch of vampires…

Alice: I thought we just had bad habits?

Hermione: Yeah but…those habits scare me so…bye!

*Hermione has signed out*

Jasper: We are not welcome in a society like this…

Alice: You're tellin me, baby.

Jasper: Wanna go do something about it?

Alice: Yeah, let's go!

*Jasper has signed out*

*Alice has signed out*

Bella: Wait for me guys! I wanna change the society too!

*Bella has signed out*

Edward: Fine guys! I see how it is!

*Edward has signed out*

**A/N: SO question time!!**

**1. Good? Bad? Dumb? Hilarious? Awesome? How's it?**

**2. Have you read my other stories? if u havent u totally should! :)**

**3. What characters woud you like to see in this that aren't?**

**4. Do u have anything to eat cuz I am STARVING!!**

**XOXO**

**harry'sgurl00**


	2. Bella loves Harry?

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I said i would try to update more often, but this week was SO busy. I was going to update Monday, but never got to it. I have hardly been home since. I'm so sorry. I went to Cedar Point yesterday as a birthday present for my friend. We had so much fun!! Anyway, Thanks for staying with me. **

**XOXO**

*Harry has signed in*

*Hermione has signed in*

*Bella has signed in*

*Alice has signed in*

Harry: Where's Ron, Hermione?

Hermione: I thought he was with you.

Harry: He told me he was with you! I haven't seen him all week.

Hermione: That's odd…

Harry: Wonder what he's brewing up…?

Bella: Are we like gum stuck on the bottoms of your shoes? We exist you know!

Harry: Yeah but we don't really care about you. Vampires…*shakes head*

Hermione: That was rude Harry.

Harry: It's rude to suck people's blood!

Hermione: SNAPPY MUCH??

Alice: Hey! For your information, we drink animal blood! And it's rude to put spells on people!

Harry: Well…it's rude to…well, I don't know anything about vampires…

Alice: Well, we sparkle in the sun, never sleep, have topaz eyes when we're full, and black when we're hungry (unless you drink human blood, then your eyes are red when full), we are beautiful (if I say so myself) and have skin hard as rock. Our hearts don't beat, and we have venom on our teeth. We can't have kids, and we live forever. Some of us have super powers-I can see the future, Edward can read minds-except Bella's- and Jasper can control emotions. Those are the basics.

Harry: Sadly, because I've known Hermione so long, I can believe that those were the basics.

Hermione: I can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment, so I'm going to let it slide.

Bella: So, we told you about vampires, you tell us about wizards.

Hermione: *puts hand in air* Oooh! oooh! Pick me!! Pick me!! *waves hand in air*

Harry: Hermione, you're aware we aren't in class aren't you?

Hermione: Yes, but please pick me!

Harry: Fine, you tell them. But keep it short.

Hermione: Well, wizards start in the blood. The blood doesn't need to come from a pure line of wizards. Let me explain, -10 minutes later- So, that's where wizards come from. Now onto muggles.

Harry: Hermione! I said keep it short.

Hermione: This is short! I skipped a lot!

Harry: I think I better explain it.

Alice: Thank goodness!

Hermione: I'm hurt!

Bella: Yeah! Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…!!!!

Alice: I think not.

Hermione: Chicken!

Alice: Oh that's it! Bring it on!

*Hermione has signed out*

*Alice has signed out*

Harry: …

Bella: I hope she knows she doesn't stand a chance.

Harry: I wouldn't be so sure. There's a spell that can kill you in a second.

Bella: Yeah, but would that work on a vampire?

Harry: Oh, well I didn't think of that. Still, there are a lot of curses out there.

*Emmett has signed in*

Emmett: Why is Alice fighting a chick with a wand?

Bella: Cause she can!

Emmett: Works for me. So what are you two love birds talking about?

Bella: Nothing.

Harry: …EWWWW!!

Bella: What?

Harry: You think we're in love.

Bella: No I've just learned to ignore Emmett.

Emmett: Ohhhh! I'm going to go tell Edward on you!

*Emmett has signed out*

Bella: Oh great here we go again!

Harry: What do you mean?

Bella: So far I have been in love with Pete Wentz (because I said I love Fall Out Boy), Tyson Ritter ( because I have a poster of him on my wall, and Jasper (very long story).

Harry: Emmett isn't very bright is he?

Bella: No

*Emmett has signed in*

Emmett: I heard that!

*Emmett has signed out*

Harry: How did he…

Bella: Don't ask

-From Downstairs-

Alice: I'm going to kill you for that one bitch!

Hermione: Bring it!

-Back upstairs-

Harry: Think we should go check on them?

Bella: Yeah let's go.

*Harry has signed out*

*Bella has signed out*

*Edward has signed in*

Edward: BELLA! We need to talk!

Edward: Bella? Damn! I missed her! She's probably off with her boyfriend again.

Edward: And I'm talking to myself? Goodbye!

*Edward has signed out*

**A/N: Some Edward/Bella/Harry drama there. Question Time!!**

**1. What do u think is going to happen with Bella and Harry?**

**2. Do u like macaroni and cheese?**

**3. Why is the sky blue?**

**4. Do you know the muffin man?**


	3. Alone!

**A/N: Yes, ppl, i no it has been over a month since i updated, but man school just sucks the life outta ya. I probably cant write much on weekdays, but i will try to get out a chpt every weekend. Well, enjoy...**

*Bella has signed in*

*Harry has signed in*

Bella: Where is everyone?

Harry: Well, Ron is still scheming, and Hermione is rereading _Hogwarts: A History_. Ginny is shopping in Diagon Alley.

Bella: What on earth is a Hogwarts? And what is Diagon Alley?

Harry: Hogwarts is the wizarding school of Britian, and Diagon Alley is a wizarding street with wizarding shops.

Bella: What kind of name is _Hogwarts_?

Harry: It's the name it was given.

Bella: Okay then…

Harry: So where is your clan?

Bella: We prefer family.

Harry: Whatever

Bella: *gives look* Well if you must know, Jasper and Alice are on _another_ honeymoon, judging from the noises coming from upstairs, Emmett and Rosalie are busy,

Harry: Um…ewwwww

Bella: *ignores comment* and Edward is hunting.

Harry: ewwwww

Bella: What?

Harry; hunting *shivers*

Bella: Oh please. What are you five?

Harry: No, I just don't like the thought of drinking other humans blood!

Bella: For the last time we drink animal blood! GOSH!

Harry: I'm sure you do

*Edward has signed in*

Edward: Bella I'm back…

Bella: Great!

Harry: Did you have fun killing people?

Edward: I was drinking animal…wait a second! Why are you two in here... _alone_??

Harry: Because no one else was on _duh_!

Edward: I knew it! You're trying to steal my woman!

Harry: No I'm not! I have a girlfriend you know!

Edward: That is no excuse for you.

Harry: You're supposed to be able to read minds, read mine and find out what I'm thinking.

Edward: Oh sure there's just one problem, YOU'RE HUNDREDS OF MILES AWAY!!!!

Harry: Oh yeah right.

Edward: So prove you're not trying to take her from me!

Harry: How?

Edward: Like I'm supposed to know!

Harry: Fine! I'll be back when I've got an idea!

*Harry has signed out*

Edward: Well I'm leaving too!

*Edward has signed out*

Bella: Great! Now I'm all alone!

*Bella has signed out*

**What will Harry's plan be??? Question time!!!**

**1. Any ideas for Harry?**

**2. Have you read my other stories? If you haven't, do, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
